<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i choose you by Super_Trouper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374021">i choose you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Trouper/pseuds/Super_Trouper'>Super_Trouper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Pokemon References, it's not love just yet but getting there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Trouper/pseuds/Super_Trouper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Digging out her old 3DS and introducing Felix to Pokemon games might be one of the best ideas Grace's had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Day 4 of Wayhaven Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Tranquil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Felix Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i choose you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is entirely self-indulgent and very very loosely following the given prompt, but it's what Felix deserves so I have no regrets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam would be proud of him, Grace thinks, amused, as she watches Felix frown in concentration, fully absorbed in his task. He’s taken to the new information like a fish to water and Grace’s heart swells with affection for the vampire at her side. The two have spent the entire afternoon with her explaining everything and running him through the basics, and she struggles to think of an instance she’s seen him more focused on learning; it’s inexplicably adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe!” Felix jumps suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts. “Look at that, my Pidove evolved!”</p><p> </p><p>Then again, she doubts Adam would approve the focus of that intense concentration is Pokemon, of all things. </p><p> </p><p>This raises another curious thought if Adam even knows what Pokemon <em> is </em>, but that’s a question for another day. Right now, Grace can’t really pay attention to anything but Felix, which, in general, seems to be the case quite often. She shifts around to prop her chin on his shoulder and glances down at her old 3DS in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you have a shiny Tranquill?”</p><p> </p><p>He does his best to shift his head around and look at her. “What’s a shiny Tranquill?”</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t covered the topic of shinies yet, mostly because Grace didn’t think it was essential information, but now here Felix is, with a shiny on his very first time playing the game. She would be more surprised, really, but it only serves to confirm something she’s known for a while now; Felix is no ordinary man in a way that has nothing to do with the fact he isn’t human.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t stop herself from pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and basks in the way a familiar grin spreads on his lips.</p><p><br/>“I think I like that whole shiny Tranquill thing.” He winks at her, or at least does his best to with their faces so close together, before adding, “No, but really. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, basically, a shiny is just a regular pokemon with different colouring. They’re usually pretty rare, though. Less than a 1% chance to get one.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes gleam. “I guess I’m just that lucky then,” he says, and as he meets her eye once again, his gaze so warm and affectionate, it’s hard not to think he means more than just Pokemon. Grace can’t stifle a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it up and you’ll be the very best in no time at all,” she reassures, referencing the show’s theme song. They listened to it earlier and Felix seems to enjoy it very much, if their impromptu karaoke sessions throughout the afternoon are of any indication.</p><p> </p><p>They continue playing for some time, with Grace’s head remaining propped up on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Despite her excitement over the existence of the supernatural world, she finds she enjoys those quiet, mundane moments with Felix just as much. Not that moments with him can usually qualify as ‘<em>quiet </em>’, but his voice is quickly becoming one of her favourite sounds so it’s not as though she minds.</p><p> </p><p>The game seems to be going well too. By the time he reaches Slateport City, Felix has assembled one of the cutest teams she’s ever seen, which makes the following exchange inevitable, really, when she thinks of it.</p><p><br/>“Wait, contests? You never mentioned that!” he says as if she’s committed a personal offence against him and in retrospect, yeah, she thinks she should’ve figured he’d be interested in that.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not really a thing in most of the other games,” she admits somewhat sheepishly. “I guess I just sorta forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not? Why not? I wanna show off my adorable pokemon.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, contests were pretty crappy back in the day. It was just piling accessories on top of your pokemon and hoping for the best.” Felix’s expression tells her her explanation’s done nothing to discourage him and Grace laughs. “Trust me, it sounds a lot more fun than it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“But in this one it’s better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely. And you know, I don’t think I ever collected all the ribbons in any of my playthroughs.”</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Felix absolutely cannot move on until he has all of them. His journey to becoming the very best is quickly sidelined in favour of becoming top coordinator and honestly, as long as he’s having fun Grace is happy. Late afternoon seamlessly bleeds into early evening, but neither of them pays any particular attention to the change outside, much too wrapped up in their little bubble of joy and casual domesticity.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Grace thinks about how she could never enjoy moments like these with Bobby. He never really showed interest in any of her hobbies, much less tried them out himself. And she’s not in the habit of thinking about Bobby, usually, but with how much he’s inserted himself back into her life as of late, it seems inevitable not to notice how much he falls short when compared to her new boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p><em> Boyfriend</em>. The mere word is enough to send her heart into a flutter and Grace snuggles deeper into Felix at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“This is taking so long,” he complains as he fails to win another ribbon. “How did Chaz beat me? My Tranquill is way cuter than his Mychoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Machoke,” Grace corrects with a smile. “Why don’t you make some pokeblocks and feed them to Tranquill? That should give you an extra edge in the first round.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix takes her advice and in the next contest, he manages to beat Chaz by a few points.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” He pulls away from Grace in order to fully turn around and face her. His grin is wide, his amber eyes practically sparkling, and Grace already feels an answering smile tug at her lips, a subconscious response to his excitement. “Gracie, you’re a genius.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do take great pride in my Pokemon knowledge.” She laughs but pulls him in for a quick kiss anyway. At the very least, it’s supposed to be a quick kiss but once their lips touch, she can’t help but get distracted and the kiss lingers.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her marvels at how no matter how many times they kiss, it still never fails to give her butterflies. She doesn’t consider herself particularly sappy or overly romantic, but with Felix, everything just feels more meaningful and exciting.</p><p> </p><p>“We should do that more often,” he grins at her once they part.</p><p> </p><p>“What, kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, definitely that too. But I meant more the whole ‘spending time together without crazy killers or deadly illnesses lurking around’.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again she smiles, something she seems to do a lot around Felix. “I’d like that. And technically, we still haven’t even had an official first date.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinks as though the thought has only now occurred to him. “Let’s go on a date then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Well. No time like the present, Grace supposes and nods along, giddiness rising in her chest. “Okay. Sure. Let’s go on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar cheeky grin spreads on Felix’s lips and makes his entire face light up; Grace is pretty sure her heart skips a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be the best date ever,” he says and she has no doubt he’s right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>